Just a holiday
by headbangerkenny
Summary: Jack drops in on Jamie to find out he's going on holiday to Japan, and invites Jack along for what he thought would just be a nice holiday while his mother went to a conference. He didn't think he'd have to deal with a lot. Rated M for *ahem* possible future stuffs.
1. Chapter 1 (Revision 2)

"Jammiiieee!" Jack called from outside the window.  
"Jack, hang on I'll let you in" Jamie called.

Jamie was 18 years old now, and had grown quite a but still believed firmly in the guardians. Considering how he met them and all, it was something all a little too crazy to pass off as a dream, even as he was growing up fast.

"How have you been lately? Anything new?" Jack said as he did his usual dance bursting full of energy.  
"Not a lot. What about you, Mr Guardian?"  
"Oh you know, the usual putting snow all around the globe"  
"And I suppose you're responsible for that 10 feet of snow in Japan right?"  
"Maybe. They dug straight through it."  
"True, you just can't get your way sometimes. That reminds me, I'm going on holiday soon."  
"Where to?"  
"We're off to Tokyo like tomorrow, because of you being so busy without a way of being contacted, I would have asked sooner, so I will now. Want to join us?"

Jack did some counting and thinking on his fingers trying to figure out what season it was over there as he knew it could be quite hot.

"Don't worry Jack it's not going to be warm. Do you think I'd offer to take you somewhere where you'd melt like ice cream?" Jamie almost burst out laughing saying,

Jack went a little red noticing how much Jamie had been picking up his attitude. It was strange seeing someone he knew from early on, and influencing him so much with so little contact for what he had imitated.

The next day Jamie, Sophie and their Mother left really early for the airport. Jamie only had enough time to print of a map for Jack of where the house was and what time to get there, as the whole idea of flying inside of something warm and unconformatable when he could fly himself.

The journey was boring and leaving at 4am really wasn't the best idea for the teenager who slept through most of it. Jack of course had got there a little earlier, but of course that's what you get for being something that controls the wind.

When they arrived at the airport and fought their way through passport control and the billions of people they finally arrived at the end of the air port,

"Jamie! Sarah!" called a few voices as the two looked around. They found the callers and managed to get to them.

"Hi Izaya, long time no see," Jamie called to his brother,  
"It has been ages since we last saw you. We should probably leave as it's fairly busy," said the child that was almost Jamie's height but had blonde short hair and they were almost the same age just to make them more like twins.

The two were like long lost brothers, but they had made friends due to her mother's crazy work which meant she went on holiday every year or so to do conferences. It meant that Jamie wouldn't be lonely while she went to the conferences and that was the last thing she would ever want for her child. Even though he was older, he quite liked the free holiday to see Izaya, especially as his mother's work paid for it all.

Izaya was with his mother who worked at the same place as Jamie's mother and his grandmother who looked after Izaya when his mother was busy, although now she mostly minded the house as he was old enough to look after himself. In the car the two talked about what had happened in the last year or two, but not about Jack as he knew that it was something that if the parent's overheard, it probably wouldn't end as well as Jamie wanted. He decided to save that for when they got to their house.

It was late and the pair went off to the bedroom first where Izaya pulled out the guest bed and laid it out for Jamie. Jamie looked a bit nervous, shut the door and listened for the parents who were chatting away and having a fun time,

"Hey, can you keep a secret" Jamie spoke quietly,  
"Yeah sure, what is it?" Izaya spoke in almost the same tone, bar the accent,  
"We have another guest who should be here about now"  
"Who?"  
"You have to believe what I say in fact, our guest for the month is none other than the mysterious Jack Frost"  
"Jack Frost?"  
"You know, the one who brings all of the snow, ice and best of all, snow days!"

Izaya nodded as there was a nock on the window and Jamie opened the window to let the winter spirit inside.

"Nice journey Jack? Didn't cause too much trouble?" Jamie questioned giving a little smirk,  
"Not too much trouble, did you?"  
"Trouble? Yes, because I can just fill an airplane with snow"  
"Oh yeah, forgot you could do that"

Izaya almost giggled at the pair, "So you two are good friends then?"  
"Erm, yeah whenever Jack isn't busy" Jamie said taking a little dig,  
"Who else will bring the snow?" Jack retaliated  
"Anyway, you two I might have a surprise tomorrow" Izaya tried to break up whatever was happening in front of him,  
"Ooh! What?"  
"Just someone for you to meet, considering how you've brought a guest I might have to show you someone similar"  
"Similar?"  
"Oh, you'll see"


	2. Chapter 2

_Author Note: Sorry, I changed Chapter 1. Jamie and Izaya are now 18 is the most major change_

* * *

The next day the mothers had left fairly early for the conference, so it was a late morning as their grandma didn't mind, especially on a weekend. Jack was already around by the time the pair had managed to awaken by themselves.

Jamie never really had any sense of jetlag because he had just been used to it, after his mother doing this for a number of years his body gave up on giving him such a feeling.

After the boys got dressed and ready to go out for the day, Jack butted in and reminded them, "So kid, who are we meeting?"  
"Oh yeah, we'll see him. We're going to his house first" Izaya said as if it was a complete master plan,  
"Erm, Jack this is Izaya, not 'kid'" Jamie butted in to spoil the atmosphere,  
"Oh," Jack almost sighed knowing he couldn't really say anything else.

About 20 minutes later the 3 decided to leave for this mystical new friend. The home of the mystery person was an apartment, which was part of a large apartment block. The person was only a couple of streets away, although in Tokyo that could almost mean almost entering an entirely new place, which this was pretty much that.

After ringing the doorbell and hearing footsteps run to the door, and the door flinging open the mystery was revealed. On the other side wasn't the typical type of person you'd expect and definetly would not get on a game of guess who without cheating.

He was a boy about the same height of the others and had almost firey blue eyes, as if there was a fire in them but it was blue. It was almost like a complete opposite of Jack's eyes which looked like they were almost frozen over. His hair was an almost black with the smallest blue tinge. He was wearing black jeans along with a light grey jacket with a dark coal grey hoodie underneath.

"Hiya, I'm Rin" he spoke with speech that was pretty much broken English, but you could tell he tried with that bit. When he spoke Jamie noticed his teeth were very sharp, and while he looked into his face he noticed his ears were a little pointy. He thought he was just dressing up a bit, and ignored it.

Until they started walking, he noticed that there was a tail that was actually moving like this 'Rin' had control of. It was black and rolled up at the end, which just looked amusing.

"Erm, Rin. What are you?" Jamie asked dying for his curiosity to throw out,  
"Oh, I'm sort of the child of Satan" Rin nervously said, which was not something he liked saying,  
"Cool!" Jamie exclaimed  
"What, you don't mimd at all?" Rin said sounding all confused as to why someone had this reaction,  
"Nope, in fact I'm quite glad it's not fairy tale spirits that exist, because only the 5 of them would get quite lonely. Jack, did you know that demons existed?"  
"Erm, nope" Jack spoke, sounding all shy all of a sudden,  
"What's got into you?" Jamie asked as Jack had seem to shrunk in confidence,  
"Erm, Nothing" Jack spoke,  
"Whatever, just cheer up. You look like you're actually going to turn into a block of ice"

The day went through much okay. Jack was very quiet during the day which was strange, although it didn't mean Jamie wasn't as vocal as usual, he just decided to leave Jack to his own devices and deal with him lately. They mainly went around a lot of the shops and it was a long day, with Izaya and Rin showing them all of the new shops that popped up and the day finished quite late as the night sky was already up by the time they walked Rin home and got in themselves to find their mothers already back.

"Oh, this is early isn't it?" Jamie's mother spoke,  
"Well, we haven't seen each other in like a year and there is a lot of stuff to do" Jamie retailed,  
"Well, it's late so you should sleep tonight soon"

And with that they went up into the room, although there was some words to say before they went to sleep,

"Jack, what was up with you today?" Jamie addressed the issue straight away  
"I don't even know" Jack said looking very confused,  
"You were fine until we met Rin," Izaya butted in.

The two knew what was up, and so Izaya and Jamie nodded to each other and had a little giggle,  
"Jack's got a little crush," Jamie teased,

Jack just blushed a redish colour which made him look a right mess and he just crushed himself into the corner not knowing what he was thinking or why. For crying out loud, he'd only met him once and within the first 5 minutes, the guy had winked at him, and that was only the first time during the day. Why was he so concerned about this person?

Jamie came over and sat next to him, and put his arm around him, "Jack, don't be so pent up about it. You make it sound like a big deal"  
"Jamie, I've never ever felt like this. I don't even know what this feeling is."  
"I'm sure you'll figure it out. And they say the older you are the wiser you get,"  
"Yeah yeah, smarty pants. I might have been around for a lot longer than you, but it's not like I have been accepted and actually treated almost like a family"  
"True, so what are you going to do? Bottle it up, or let him know?"  
"What if he doesn't feel the same way?"  
"Erm, I'm sure Izaya will know the answer to that"

Jamie got up and brought Izaya into a corner and whispered, "Do you think Rin is.. you know.. that way?"  
"From as far as I know yes"

Jamie just sat next to Jack and whispered, "Go get him tiger, but first I need to sleep"


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Izaya and Jamie had came up with a plan for Jack and Rin, but Jack was not allowed to know any of this.

"Hey Jack, we're going to have a night in as I'm still quite tired from yesterday. That's cool right?" Jamie asked in a which you could not even tell the slightest bit that he was lying,  
"Yeah sure, it's not like you to be tired"  
"I usually am after flying a lot. Are you planning on staying or going off to freeze the city?"  
"Erm, snow and ice doesn't work well in cities does it?"  
"Not really, but you do it anyway and it just gets all brown and mucky"  
"Eurgh, that's kinda creepy. How do you guys live?"  
"I don't even live in a city remember"  
"What about Izaya, does he ever play in the snow?"  
"Well Jackie, I usually end up going on holiday in the winter to the cat island where it snows a lot" Izaya joined in, trying to imitate Jamie as it seemed to please Jack in some obscure manner  
"Oh, that's good then. But an island full of cats?" Jack questioned  
"Well, it's got a lot more cats than people, so we just call it cat island"  
"Sounds like fun, could I come one day?"  
"Sure, sure" Izaya said thinking of what he could add to the end of that, but that would spoil the plan.

They called for Rin, who was ready pretty much the same but in a little bit of a rush and as they were walking he managed to slip Jack a little grin which made Jack pull his shoulders up to help his hoodie hide the red cheeks he magically grew due to the small amount of embarrassment the other boy caused.

They went to a lower part of the city today as Rin had wanted, and he took them to a few shops and bought some quite strange looking items and then took us to a back street where there wasn't any people.

He then put all of the things he'd bought into one of the item's containers and swished it around to give it a little mix. He then did something you probably wouldn't believe unless you saw it. He commanded a little blue flame to appear on the end of his finger and he set the mixture of things alight and they burned with a bright blue flame.

"Inhale, please," he spoke in his quite broken English again, you could really tell it was something he'd tried to learn later on in life,  
"What is this stuff?" Jamie asked,  
"Erm... magic" Rin tried to think of the word.

The three inhaled the burning, whatever Rin had put together and it smelt like roses and strangely nice. Jack and Jamie inhaled quite a bit and then as they were enjoying it a bit too much the flame had burnt out,

"Sorry but that was needed," Rin spoke in Japanese. Except Jack and Jamie understood it like English, but they did not know Japanese at all. About all they knew was the usual "Konnichiwa" but nothing much else,  
"Eh? Why do I understand what you're saying" Jamie asked, having a billion questions bubbling in his mind,  
"If that confuses you, lucky I'm not going to the real shop as I could do far worse things than that"  
"What did you do to us?"  
"Just bulldozed a little language barrier, or do you prefer my attempt at your language?"  
"I prefer to understand you. Although, can we talk in Japanese?"  
"You are now"

Jamie thought about the words he was saying, and did not even realize that he was not even speaking in his normal language. Confused, he tried to speak in English, "It's not going to rain today" he spoke.

"That was English," Rin confirmed,  
"This is confusing," Jack spoke still trying to get his head around it,  
"Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon anyway"

The day went by quite quickly and Jack did talk to Rin a little, but it wasn't much more than usual. The last shop they entered, Jack and Rin were told to stay outside as it was part of the plan.

"What one do you think Jack would like?" Izaya asked Jamie,  
"Erm, I don't know. I can't read Kanji remember, so I don't understand any of it" Jamie showing the attitude a bit again,  
"Ah. I'll try and translate some of them"  
"Okay"

Jamie pointed to a blue bottle which looked fairly similar to something he recognised as being WKD, but he asked Izaya to confirm it.

Within about 10 minutes of deciding and paying they managed to place the bottles out of sight and hearing for the creatures that usually don't exist. They had to be careful as it wasn't clear how well they could hear, if it was worse or better than theirs.

On the way back Izaya decided to start phase 2 of the master plan him and Jamie had started,  
"Hey Rin, do you fancy staying over tonight?"  
"Erm, yeah sure. I'll just need to feed Blackie the cat first though"  
"Cool, we can wait"

They sat inside of the apartment and it was quite modern and new. They even had to take off their shoes, apart from Jack because he didn't have any to take off. It only took about 15 minutes, although they were slightly confused as to why Rin cooked something that you would expect to get in a restaurant for his cat, but at least it wasn't such a bad thing that caused problems.

When they were back in the room, they found Izya's grandma asleep and their mothers were not back yet, so they didn't see a problem as they usually went straight to bed anyway. They got into the room and shut the door quietly.

Then Jamie got out the bottles and handed one to each of the boys in the room.  
"What's this?" Jack asked,  
"It's a drink Jack," Jamie responded not telling him anything more,  
"Why is it in a glass bottle?"  
"Just let me open it and drink it, you ask too many silly questions for your age"

Izaya got a bottle opener from his drawer and opened all of the bottles. Jack was curious as to what it was and decided to take a big gulp of the blue liquid.

The other boys had a little giggle as they knew that this would be something quite eventful as it was clear the winter spirit had never had this kind of thing before.

"This is nice. I like this," Jack spoke already quite happy with himself. Jamie smirked knowing that this meant he wasn't going to just sulk into the corner


	4. Chapter 4

They all drank their bottles of vodka slowly, however Jack seemed to have finshed his quite quickly. Jamie was quite alarmed and just hoped he didn't end up puking, although in the same way he was he was kind of strangely interested to see what a winter spirit's puke would look like.

"Why do I feel funny Jamie?" Jack spoke in a slow slurred voice,  
"Should we tell him?" Jamie announced sounding slightly tipsy himself,  
"Tell me what Jamie? Are you keeping secrets from me?"  
"Jack, do you know what you were drinking?"  
"Fairy dust"  
"Jack, you are drunk"  
"Drunk, Punk, Munk. All such funny words"  
"I'll tell you tomorrow. Let's play a game"  
"Game? I like games"  
"How about spin the bottle?"

Everyone agreed to play this game. Izaya already knew why because this was one of the final parts of their plan, and this would really show how drunk and daring Jack Frost really was.

On the first spin, it was Jamie's turn,  
"Jamie, truth or daare?" Izaya called,  
"Truth"  
"Soo Jamie Jamie Jamie, who was the last person you kissed?"  
"It was a tall guy with big green eyes and he kind of a bit of a weirdo"  
"And you're one to talk, Jamie Bennett"  
"I don't know, he was on about dragons or something. Next spin!"

The next person was Izaya,  
"Now Izaya, it's your turn. Truth or dare?" Rin called out,  
"Dare"  
"I dare you to wear Jamie's boxers"  
"Mine?" Jamie called,  
"Yes yours" Rin called  
"Fine, I suppose that'll work. We'll go swap in the bathroom" Jamie moaned

When they'd gone out the door Rin gave Jack a little wink just to wind him up. It worked and Rin was quite happy with his tail wagging like a dog behind him.

Before long the two were back,  
"All swapped are we?" Rin grinned,  
"Yup, now let's spin again" Jamie spoke slightly happier, but he didn't really care.

This time it was Jack's turn,  
"And now, it's your turn Jack! Truth or Dare?" Jamie called out like a gameshow host,  
"Truth" Jack called not knowing what cunning plan Jamie had. Not knowing that at this point it didn't really matter what he had responded with,  
"Jack Frost, who do you fancy?"

Jack just glew red and hid under his hoodie and mumbled something.  
"I'm sorry but we can't hear that" Jamie called sounding quite accustomed to his game show role,  
Jack felt something give in his system and just jeered, "Rin is the one I love so much, more than drink"

Rin just smiled gleefully letting the pointed teeth point out, then leaned over to jack and give him a kiss on the lips which didn't last long before before Rin let go and looked up at the boy,

"Well, aren't you a cold one" Rin asked, amused at how the being was as cold as a freezer sat in the room which he thought was actually quite warm.  
"And aren't you a hot one," Jack said not even looking away in shyness clearing not even realizing what he was doing.

Jack reached up to kiss the other boy who responded with it again. Rin pushed his tounge into the entrance of Jack's winter wonderland of a mouth. Jack responded, his body learning what to do and respond with, although there wasn't much chance of him being aware of it in the morning.

Jamie just spoke quietly so the two wouldn't be put out of their trance, "Bingo"  
"You think they'll remember?" Izaya responded,  
"Who know's, all we're doing is making sure he doesn't miss the opportunity. Now I think I'd like to sleep"

Rin and Jack were holding each other embraced with their clothes on, as it seemed they didn't want to figure out how to do that. Oh, and their bodies subconsciously remembered that there was other people in the room.

Before long thier energy into kissing had ran out and the two just fell asleep in that position. Jack had a circle of dream sand forming above his head as his first dream in 300 years began.

It was a very vauge dream, but it had a figure in it. They were completely black but they seemed to have a tail in it. Jack recognised it as being Rin, so he tried to run towards him.

When he did, the figure's body lit up with blue flames that were very hot, and to Jack this made him back away a lot. He didn't want to leave, but the flames were getting hotter and hotter, but the figure was not moving.

The figure then began to cry, and Jack noticed this. He did not like this at all, but he feared that his body would melt if he went to the figure.

He gulped up his courage, and decided to break it. Fuck it if his body gave up and melted, he couldn't let this boy break down into tears.

He ran straight into it, his body warming up and feeling like it was burning. He kept going even though it felt like someone had threw hot water on his body. It burnt really badly to the point where he was crying, but he felt the body as he embraced it.

He whispered into the ear of the figure, "It's okay, what's the matter?"

The figure didn't respond, it just continued to cry and Jack smiled knowing that everything was going to be all right. Even though he felt like his whole body was going to tear apart, he didn't care.

"Listen Rin, everything is going to be okay. I love you, and I don't care what happens." Jack whispered, moving his arm up and down like a parent would to an upset child.

Tears were still rolling down the boy's face before Jack felt his body almost tear up. It felt extremely painful and he managed to break out of the dream with his whole consciousness and managed to wake the whole party up.

"Jack, what's the matter?" Jamie asked knowing what to do as if it was his job,  
"I don't know. I.." Jack spoke trying to hold off his tears,

Jamie got up and hugged him which didn't help Jack at all as this is what he had to do,

"Jack, it's all right. You just had a bad dream, there's nothing to be worried about" Jamie said comforting the other boy,  
"He was on fire, really hot"  
"Who was on fire?"  
"Rin was on fire and crying, but it wasn't and I just don't know anything"  
"It's all right. I'll have a word with that Sandy when I see him, don't you worry"  
"I don't even know why I'm crying"  
"It's alright, sshh"

Jack's body felt incredibly tired with this and the boy quietened down almost as fast as he started and then fell back to sleep, and Jamie let go of the boy and laid him back down.

"What was that?" Rin called,  
"Who knows, with everything that's happened to me, I wouldn't know. Besides, we'll sort it out in the morning" Jamie responded jumping back onto the bed


	5. Chapter 5

Jack woke up to his usual self with a headache and a million questions on his mind. Why did he allow himself to do what he did? What did Jamie do to him?

He managed to stir Rin next to him, which he didn't realise he was actually asleep with,  
"Rin, what happened?" Jack asked,  
"Not a lot, I'm sure Jamie would let you in to what happened though" Rin spoke trying to lift his body, it being still a little stiff from the night.

Once the other two had got up had got ready and those who weren't terrified of hot showers had one Jamie had some questions, but so did Jack.

"Jamie, why was I even doing last night? I don't even know why I did what I did" Jack had beat them to it,  
"Well Jack, you know that drink you had last night? That was mainly my fault" Jamie said in a voice that showed he was guilty but was sorry.

Jack looked at the bottle and read the label and knew what it was. He forgot how fast Jamie was growing up and what people were like,

"Why Jamie?" Jack asked now wondering why they had included him,  
Jamie whispered into his ear as for Rin to not hear, "We wanted you to say what you think about Rin"  
"Oh," Jack spike as Jamie pulled away and just wondered so many things, although he was going to get one of the answers which he thought the answer to but wasn't completely sure,  
"Now Jack, what was that dream about?"  
"It was really strange although I don't know how or why I dreamt or even slept. I haven't slept in"  
"300 years, yeah I figured that Jack but I don't have an answer to that," Jamie has quickly gained his attitude back,  
"It didn't feel like a real place, but it felt real. There was a figure that I knew was Rin, but it was entirely black. Then he shot big blue flames off him and started just crying and it was very hot but I needed to help him. I kinda knew that if I wanted to save him my body would burn up. But I did and it was so hot it was like my body was giving way, then it felt like it did but I tried to comfort him"

Everyone had listened to this and just wondered what any of this actually meant. Although, most would have just continued but knowing it could be serious they listened. Rin decided to give Jack a hug knowing that this was about to set him off again, but Rin had noticed something different about his friend.

"Jack, since when were you not an ice cube?" Rin questioned,  
"I don't know, I feel like me but you don't feel warm"  
"How warm am I?"  
"To me, everyone feels like a hot water bottle usually"

Jamie was a little worried so he decided to check Jack's temperature.

"Jack, you're still cold." Jamie questioned,  
"And you're still really warm" Jack responded  
"What have I done?" Jamie said to himself knowing that this was possibly a bad idea.

They all had some breakfast and Jack did too as Jamie told him it would more than likely help the headache he was feeling. Jack had never properly felt so many things. Even though he had looked into his memories that Tooth had of him as a child, it felt like watching through a glass and not properly feeling what the old Jack had felt. But now, he was experiencing so many, yet so bad.

Pain and poisoning was in his body. Yet at the same time he did not care. He knew the other 3 people felt the same, yet to him it felt fantastic at the same time. It was in an indescribable way in which you could never fully know about unless you were Jack at the time. It felt nice for him to feel almost like a human for once, even though it was completely impossible for him to explain what was going on.

They decided to go out to an Amusement Park today, and so once they had got ready for the day, and Rin had fed his cat which he absolutely adored above any people, including Jack. He didn't tell anyone really why he loved it so much, but nobody was nosy enough to ask.

They took the train, which was a normal train unlike the bullet trains you typically think of when the word "Japan" is even presented to you. It was a funny place because it felt just like home, but also completely different in so many different ways. These opposites together at the same time felt strange to Jack but he really wanted to go to the amusement park. Like how he felt like Jack Frost, the one he had been for 300 years but also Jack who is a friend of Jamie.

Without even noticing he had held hands with Rin when they sat down on the train. He only noticed when they were going to get off the train.

He thought about it and how he'd seen many people get shouted at from the past in America, where he decided to linger quite a bit, even before Jamie appeared in his life. Here nobody even cared, and he felt alive yet he didn't know if anyone could actually see him.

When they arrived at the amusement park, Jack and Jamie were fairly surprised at how small the line was. Jack was extremely happy how the person at the ticket booth even noticed how he existed, which for so many people to notice he was there was really nice. It happened to be that this amusement park wasn't very popular, which was great for those that knew about it.

The group had a ton of fun on all of the rides that day. They even went on the roller-coaster which Jack did not realize exactly what a roller-coaster meant. He held onto Rin and was pretty scared, which was strange for the fun loving Jack everyone knew.

"Hey Jack, do you want to stop over tonight at my house?" Rin asked before they got back to Rin's house on the way home,  
"Erm, I'm sure that'd be all right" Jack asked wondering what Jamie would so,  
"Don't worry Jack, you won't be missing much" Jamie read him like a card, and they left the two at Rin's apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

So now Jack and Run were alone in the apartment. This made Jack rather nervous about being with this boy on his own. He didn't know why but he felt incredibly nervous.

"Do you fancy a drink or something" Rin asked obviously getting a little bored of the situation and feeling Jack's nerves.  
"I don't mind, anything would be fine" Jack called actually feeling a little cold. Maybe this was how nerves affected winter spirits, nobody knew.

Rin went off into the kitchen and peered through his cupboards wondering what he had. He had decided to Jack quite literally on the "anything" when he spotted a bottle of vodka hiding in his cupboard. He wanted a little bit of action in the night and it seemed alcohol really lightened the now nearly his spirit up.

He returned with a glass of coke and vodka for both of them and Jack took it without knowing or caring what it was. He recognized it as being soda of some kind but he never really ended up with any interest in normal food or drink but he couldn't deny he was a little curious.

Rin decided to put in a film to keep Jack's nerves down from melting the poor thing. He didn't pay much attention to the film, nor what the film even was. After a little while Rin caught himself staring at the other boy and the other boy didn't seem to notice.

Jack seemed quite interested and only noticed Rin staring, lost in thought when he asked for another glass. Jack noticed the slight fuzziness from last night and guessed what had happened but he didn't care. If anything it stopped his brain from being able to make a decision that he lusted for but was too shy to try.

Jack waited for Rin to return at the same place he left. After Rin returned with another glass for each of them but also with a dent in his trousers that was poking outwards.

"Which one do you want?" Rin asked with a smirk on his face hoping the boy would pick the correct option,  
"You," Jack slurred, the boy already quite heavily intoxicated,  
"A fine choice sir," he joked pulling of his jeans and tossing them on the table,

Jack didn't know what to expect or do, but instead just followed what the small amount of human was inside of him told him to do. It was like how in those cartoons with the small devil and Angel on the shoulders but today the Angel was left in America for some peace and relaxation.

When Rin pushed his boxers into Jack's face, he stoke his tongue out and teased at the sausage hidden behind the printed image of the galaxy. Rin bent over and whispered to the boy, "bedroom"

Jack sat on the single bed awaiting his partner's arrival. Rin removed the rest of his clothing tossing it to one side on the floor. He didn't care, he would only clean it up later. He then pulled the drunken spirits hoodie off and the light blue T-shirt. He them pulled of the brown trousers from him and was quite happy how he wasn't wearing any underpants,

"Commando boy ey?" Rin joked,  
"Yeah," Jack lied as he didn't actually understand what that was even supposed to mean, he never wore pants because they just felt restrictive to him,

Rin had keeled on the bed to give Jack complete access. Jack reached up and kissed Rin before moving down his neck with just his tongue he slithered down and around the boys pecs which felt firm and just incredible to Jack and then he moved down to the main attraction.

He teased down the now hard erection which was waiting for his presence and slowly took the length past his lips and before long he was motioning it. He started sucking a little, and then as if his mind already knew what to do he started to take in the length into his mouth and move up and down. This started they had started a smooth rhythm which they were enjoying,

"Jack, I'm going to blow" stated a breathless Rin,

Jack kept speeding up, waiting for the volcano to erupt. And after his hard work, it did. He took all of it's contents into his mouth and swallowed it as a sign of approval from his partner,

Rin took the lead, "now that you have taken something of mine, I need to take something of yours"

The same occurred and the two were quite content with that and managed to drift of asleep naked together in each others arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack awoke the next morning without a worry or pain next the the other boy whose eyes fluttered open at roughly the same time,

"Thank you" Rin grogged waking his body,  
"I love you, Rin," Jack spoke shyly. He was scared and confused what would happen. He'd never done anything like this before, not knowing anything. He just didn't know what was supposed to happen,  
"I know, I love you too" Rin replied

Then a cat meowed at the door,

"Coming Blackie!" Rin called getting out of the bed groaning, almost forgetting

Jack felt slightly disappointed but noticed he probably should be getting up otherwise what would Jamie think. That wasn't something he felt comfortable with just yet.

The three (Rin, Jack and Blackie) ate their breakfast which surprisingly was the same food for all of them. Jack had always thought pets ate special pet food but Rin was unusual so there was no stopping the strangeness here. He even seemed to have full on conversations with it at times. He thought that was something for another day.

After breakfast there was one thing on Rin's mind, "So Jack, what did you think?"  
"Of last night?"  
"What else?"  
"It was good. Rin... erm, can we go out?"  
"So you want me to be your boyfriend? That's fine as long as you can be mine'  
"Boyfriends then" Jack replied without being shy. Rin noticed and thought that next time he wouldn't be needing as much Vodka as he thought.

Rin leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek and Jack blushed lightly.


	8. Epilogue

"So Jack, how's Rin lately?" Jamie asked his wintery friend who had been dating the demon for 7 months now,  
"Great! Yesterday we spent the night in London and it was lovely. We went to see a movie and we went around some crazy places that had mirrors everywhere" Jack replied being incredibly open about the whole thing.

Jamie was incredibly happy that Jack was happy. Jamie as he has grew older had become a sounding board for Jack to reveal his problems. He didn't like being so alone and really wished he was more like a human than a winter spirit.

Jamie always cheered him up with the reminder of how cool it was and how he had suggested setting him up with people but Jack didn't seem interested at all.

"That sounds really nice. Did you tell the others?"  
"Erm, because I had somehow dreamt of him Sandy found out so they already knew"  
"Well that was completely uneventful! I expected more of a party or something"  
"I suppose you expected rainbow cake with that party?"  
"I wouldn't say no, cake is always a win"  
"True."

Jack just laughed. His first believer turned out to be the best first believer any spirit could have. One that even got him his first and best lover of whom he returned to promptly and snuggled up to.


End file.
